Eileen Bucehcha
Physical Height: 5' 8' Build: Coke bottle shape with deficient muscle mass. Eye color: Amber Hair color and style: A dusty brown auburn; medium-long length with a natural curl. Usually strands of hair are clipped back away from face. Skin tone: Paler side of an Olive tone (Latin based) Other notable physical features: Scalpel scars are place sporadically all over the digits of her fingers and both legs have been amputated due to severe burns as a child. Clothing style: Modern gothic victorian Emotional General mood: She's high-strung when her own ideals are provoked and does everything in her power to be right at all times. If she isn't, she won't be a happy camper. Won't be a suprise, if you don't see her in the library shortly after. She will be sure to learn from that mistake and be prepared next time. Likes: Eileen is a lover of descriptive and avant-garde words that challenge a conversation. She seeks purpose, accepts flattery when given, and promotes the chance to debate or flirt. She also enjoys misty mornings, astronomical features, hats, bubbles, people watching, and tragic romantic literature. In her free time when she isn't researching or working, she dabbles into breaking out of her shell to build up social interactions, so she could create a bond she so desperately needs. Dislikes: Even though she is always organized and well-kept when it comes things at hand, standing up in front of a crowd to make a report or give out a presentation is that last thing she will ever do. Skills and Abilities Not much of a fighter; she is known for her strategical and offensive approach. Making sure her logic makes up for this issue. Eileen had a way with her hands; being able to analyze, excravate, fix, and suture, someone's body. If given the chance she would make one heck of a back-alley doctor. Though she'll just keep to studying human remains and their inflictions instead. At least there they won't hoot and hollar of the pain since they are already dead. Weaknesses Eileen has photophobia which is a symptom of abnormal intolerance to visual perception of light. She has been more daring to go out in the day-time (with extreme preparation of course) but the thought being burned once more is something that stirs up unsettling emotions to this day. History Born in a Catholic home on the outskirts of the community, her life was bountiful with her father around. Giselle’s childhood was based off the scripture in fun, whimsical stories. Letting the child’s mind roam with wonderful images to her hearts content. Her father liked to use the bible in day to day tasks as teachings to his precious child. It kept his mind at bay from his constant woes, as his wife left him for an accountant at the strategic company in town. Eileen was too young to even remember the incident but from what she heard, it was a heavy blow to the strong willed, independent man. To keep the family afloat her father became a herbalist at the ripe of twenty and was able to within a couple of years list all the medical plants without using his textbook. It was perfect because his job was able for him to set his own times, so at night he could play with his child when he could. Though as the years and years went by she became busier than most. So he would give her books to occupy Eileen’s time. People flocked from far and wide just to see a glimpse of him in work and pray for help. Though, like his own child; whom had this rare condition that made her not able to be out in the sun to long without being terribly burned, he couldn’t help everyone no matter how hard he tried. For they were either terminally ill or it was a degenerative symptom that no medicine could fix. One day, while he was tending to a child with whooping cough, the wife of a baker whom had Parkinson’s disease, came in with a butcher knife and stabbed him in the gut blaming him for destroying her family. The stab was fatal (which was dipped with posion) as within minutes he passed away from lethal liquid and internal bleeding. Now the thing about Eileen, no one even knew the herbalist had a child, since she was kept in the dark away from the world. The people who found her father’s lifeless body, had taken him and buried him in a nearby chapel. Without her knowing. Eileen was left in the night for days, worried about her father and wondering when he would be back. Though she knew in her heart that something was wrong. So, in the middle of night. Like she would usually do while her father was sleeping. She would go to the chapel to speak her heart out. Though as she walked there the glimpse of her fathers name on a tombstone brought her to great despair. The little child dropped to her knees with tears flowing out uncontrollably. Her father had died and she didn’t even know. She didn’t even get to say goodbye. Eileen hugged the tombstone and stayed there until the sun had risen until a mysterious man had found the child in the misty morning in agonizing pain as she clutched the grave with all her might. The shade was covering most of her, except Eileen’s legs. They were covered in third degree burns from the sunlight but no matter how much the unknown man pleaded for her to come with him, she wouldn’t budge. Once he was able to pry the young girl, he took her to the hosptial. Unfortunately, Eileen’s legs were at a state that they had to be amputated. For months on end Eileen was depressed over the lost of her father but the love of the complete stranger helped her get out of those dark times by stopping by whenever he could. They became close friends and made-up their own stories. Some true and others completely off the charts bonkers. Yet they impacted her life more than the man would ever know. And still does till this day. Which molded her into the woman she is today. Current Information Currently working on a supers coverup ritual case with Detective Rex (after some help from the lady in the bayou)-- along with therapist Julia Straszyńska. Relationships Parents: Andres (father) worked as a herbalist making natural pharmaceuticals for his own patients. (deceased), Meridth (mother) works as a social media coordinator for a digital marketing agency (estranged) Siblings: Unknown but she believes that she is an only-child but it could be possible the estranged mother probably had kids with the accountant. Though she will never associate ( or least try to) with her to find out. Other family: A best friend of her fathers whom she calls her 'funcle' (short fun uncle); and was able to get her a job first as a mortician. Which soon later cascaded into more of the forensic science department by chance. Though due to his line of work , he was relocated to a place where it has been extremely hard to contact him. Significant other(s): Eternine spirit that lives inside of her dreams (whom she calls 'The writer'). Currently not much is known about him and she doesn't even know if he is an actual living being or an apparition that she fabricated in her mind. Though he was the closest thing to a friend throughout the years before meeting those in Metrocity. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Mun Unknown